


Burn

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Between the Notes (Deep Space Nine Drabbles) [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian had been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

 

 

* * *

****_I could cry a thousand tears  
_ _I could appease your secret fears  
_ _But the louder that I scream  
_ _The harder your machines close over me_  
\- “If I Burn,” Emilie Autumn

* * *

 

 

Cardassian torture techniques have not changed much over the centuries. After all, when you find something that works, why stray?   
  
Julian used to read the eyewitness accounts, the firsthand reports. He considered it his duty as a medical officer. Research. The knowledge might come in handy, one day, in the course of treatment.

He’d never expected to gain the experience for himself.

Sagging in his bonds—body going limp after the latest round of electricity coursing through every muscle, setting fire to every bone, turning marrow to ash—he leaned his head against his forearm, closed his eyes to block out the faces leering at him from the shadows.

_Elim…_

Elim had warned him.

The tailor had enemies.

And now, so did Julian. 


End file.
